This invention relates generally to ground connectors employed for fiber optic cables, buried service wires and telephone cables. More particularly, the present invention relates to ground connectors which ground the shields of small diameter buried service wires, fiber optic cables and telephone cables.
A number of shield connectors have been developed for implementing bonding and grounding connections with the shields of buried service wires, fiber optic cables and telephone cables. The shield connectors employ means for establishing an electrical connection between the shield and a ground wire. The ground wire typically is affixed with a terminal connector which may connect to a binding post, ground point or other connection. The relatively small sheath and shield of some buried service wires, fiber optic cables and telephone cables increase the difficulty of mounting an effective ground connector. Because the small diameter service cables may also have a range of diameter sizes, conventional ground connector assemblies have often required a different size connector which is specifically dimensioned for a given service cable diameter.
The ease with which the connector may be installed in the field as well as the integrity of the ground connector over time are additional desirable features for an effective ground connector for small diameter cables.